Rocket Raccoon/UMvC3
Gameplay Rocket's gameplay is mainly focused on zoning. His traps can cause a lot of nuisance for his opponents as they must be careful where they tread. The Spitfire is a slow projectile which also acts like an obstacle, restricting the opponent's movement. Log Trap is also used as well as his c.H to keep his opponent at bay. Once the opponent makes a wrong move, Rocket Raccoon moves in quickly to punish his opponent. He excels against rushing characters and specially large characters (such as Hulk, Sentinel and Nemesis). His normal attacks are very fast, meaning he can hold off on his own in case said enemies get too close, but due to his low damage, however, Rocket Raccoon is made not to kill but to annoy. Possessing a fast mobility in both air and ground, plus his size (being the smallest character in the game) he is able to dodge most high attacks; in addition, his Tunnel Rat special attack allows him to move safely around the battlefield, making him very unpredictable. His air dash (the rocket skates) is one of the fastest in the game, and can be special-cancelled. However, his flaws are his very low health and short reach for normal attacks. As an assist, Rocket Raccoon holds the best assists in the game. Log Trap is a very strong zoning tool that keeps the opponent thinking whether they should go in for a hit or get hit by the log. Spitfire Twice is a strong horizontal tool that moves very slowly. It is not a blockstring, meaning frame traps may be performed which involves tricking your opponent into not blocking. Claymore is a decent ground control assist. It also acts as a form of Super Armor, making it quite useful. Although, it is overshadowed by Log Trap and Spitfire Twice Moveset Assist Attacks Command Normals Special Attacks Hyper Combos X-Factor Theme Song Trailer Quotes * How about I make a fur coat out of YOU?! (intro) * Let's see how cute I am after I strangle you with your own intestines. (intro) * My version of a coonskin cap is basically me chewing on your skull. (intro) * Never doubt a raccoon. (match win) * The Guardians of the Galaxy are nothing without me. (match win) * The raccoon's the king of the beasts. Screw the lion. (match win) * I don't know what it is... But I have a sudden craving for garbage. * I hear Earthlings taste just like chicken. * I may come from Halfworld, but you're the one who didn't stand half a chance of winning this thing. * Man, I wish Groot were here to see this. * Say one more time how embarrassing it is to get beat up by a raccoon and I'm gonna beat you up again. * Star-Lord seems to think I'm some kind of tactical genius. I seem to think he's on to something there. * Used to have a starship called the Rack 'n' Ruin. And I sure "racked and ruined" the hell outta you. * You didn't need a raccoon's eyesight to see how that fight was turning out. Special Quotes * Military tactical genius meet military screw-up. You do the math. (intro) * So what's this I hear about this place called 'Raccoon City?' (intro) * You called me puny once, Jade Jaws. Didn't much care for that. (intro) * Space raccoon versus demon squid. Yeah. This isn't weird or anything. (intro) * Again, that wasn't me going through your garbage cans last night. (intro) * You've fought zombies, mutants, tyrants. But nothing's prepared you for...A RACCOON!! (intro) * You sort of remind me of the Hulk. Only much stupider. (intro) * Let's go to Halfwordd and have someone experiment on you for a change! (match win) * Let's KO some space clowns again, mate. For ol' time's sake! (match win) * Looks like it's time for some space calamari! Yum! (match win) * And that's for saying you saw my mother at the Bronx Zoo! (match win) * That's for letting 'em mess up Raccoon City, ya wanker! (match win) * Man, you ugly. (match win) * You should turn in that honorary Guardians of the Galaxy membership card after that pitiful display. * Little furry creature beats big great monster. Sounds like a fairy tale that has way too much to drink. * Every wolverine I've met has been a foul and vile creature. And you're no exception. * Okay, so what's this about me being a reject on the set of Bambi? What the hell is a Bambi? Ending Rocket Raccoon's ending involves him going on vacation in Raccoon City (supposedly at the reccomendation of Chris Redfield). However, while he was expecting a nice place of relaxation, he ends up having to fight off zombies. Transcript rocket raccoon 1.png| rocket raccoon 2.png| Gallery Colors49.JPG|Rocket Raccoon's alternate colors. rocky raccoon.jpg|Rocket Raccoon wallpaper. d19573a335f602cff51a3ea31ac0df70.jpg|Original Appearance DLC Costume. 8337810a6d0e92232a7015a2c0137e65.png|Rocket Raccoon Winning Pose. s_rraccoon00_bm_nomip_s_rraccoon00_bm_nomipout.png|Rocket Raccoon Full Victory Pose. Rocket-raccoon-1.jpg|Mugshot. 01.jpg|Super-Skrull, Rocket Raccoon and Nova. 02.jpg|Rocket Skates special move. 03.jpg|Plasma Knife normal aerial attack. 05.jpg|Aerial Spitfire Blaster special move. 04.jpg|Pendulum special move. 06.jpg|Rock N' Roll, Level 1 Hyper Combo.